New Girls, New Rules, New Meat
by Beautiful Little Liar
Summary: Sakura is new to Konohagakure. Suddenly guys are all over her and girls hate her guts. What the hell is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed while brushing her cherry pink hair. Genin. The word that meant **over academy limits**. What does it matter if you're forced to go to a place filled with weird people? "What if no one likes me? She stared into her mirror and pulled her cheeks warily. Being new, all she wanted was acceptance. She felt like a worm in front of a bunch of hungry birds. Like an alien. She pulled on the end of her red outfit and sighed once more. An image of herself shrinking before a crowd came to mind. Someone raises their foot and-smush- she was gone. Her parents forced her to move to Konohagakure. She couldn't hate it more. She wanted to be a ninja, but she DIDN'T want to move to a new place with freaky new people. Two words entered her mind: _Social. Outcast._ She scratched her head, thinking back to when she had protested the move.

"_What if they don't dress the same way as me! I wear red and everyone else could be wearing blue. I'll be different. I'll be a zombie," Sakura said to her mother, falling backwards onto her mother's bed. She hugged the blue satin bed covers. " I know we HAVE to move to Konohagakure, but do I HAVE to go to schoo- Ah! What am I saying?" She put her index fingers together. "Do I have to be trained? Can't I just stay a genin?" she received a stern look room her mother. The obvious, "you're going. That's final. My word. Final-Done-OVER." look. Sakura had grown to fear it. She shivered and walked out of her mother's room. No more words said._

Sakura put her sandals on and strapped her weapon pouch to her right leg. She looked at the scroll that rested on the table near the door. It's context somewhat surprised her. She wasn't expecting it, is the better way to put it.

"Come to the ramen shop. Your new teammates and I will be waiting there for you. Bring weapons. While you are my student, you will work with your teammates in a variety of situations. Your best bet to survive while you're training is to become comfortable with teamwork and to use your head. I already met your parents. I look forward to meeting you.

Sincerely,

Your new Sensei."

And there was a red scroll that came with it. The red scroll was actually a map so that was the only way she was ever going to get around without running into a child molester or some drug dealing moron. She smiled bitterly and walked out the house. "I'm gonna die. I'm sooo doomed. I'll be like- 'Hi! I'm Sakura! I still sleep with a brown teddy bear named Mr. Yumi Yum-Yum and I didn't stop wetting myself until I was nine years old! Hurrayyy!" She spoke with fake enthusiasm but it seemed quite convincing if you had actually listened to it. The other thing she thought was _new girl is always first to die._ A boy with black hair appeared walking beside her. Sakura stared at him as they walked. He wore an awful lot of blue and the back of his shirt had a fan on it. He seemed kinda like a stalker at first glance.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," he said without making eye contact with her. Most people actually would when just meeting a person. She didn't know why, but she found that rude.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm," she sighed, "new."

"If you need help around town-"

"I COULD HELP YOU!" A boy in an orange outfit now stood in front of them. His blonde hair was okay but the rest of him was- ugh. And he was kinda short. Sakura raised a brow.

"Naruto, butt out," the one called Sasuke glared at him.

"Never Sasuke! Every girl is obsessed with you and I'm not gonna let you have your way." He got in Sasuke's face, looking quite angry. Sakura didn't know what the heck was going on so she just stood there.

"Whatever, loser," Sasuke grinned while Naruto appeared to be even further infuriated. Both of them started quarreling like little children, so Sakura walked away, still confused.

She arrived at the ramen shop and sat down, more confused than ever, by a figure with silver hair. "I'm supposed to meet my sensei and partners here. Oh, sweet Kami, don't let me run into a couple of weirdoes." She had the same bitter look from earlier now on her face.

The man placed some yen down and looked at her. "Oi, I'm Hatake Kakashi." He took out a shuriken and whirled it on his right index finger. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" He sighed.

Sakura's right eye twitched. "SASUKE? NARUTO! WHAAAAAAT!"

_End of Chapter_


	2. First day is the WORST day

Second chapter- First day is the WORST day.

Sakura sighed loudly and rubbed her chest, trying to calm down her rapid heart beat.

Kakashi raised a brow, somewhat shocked by her reaction. "do you know them or something?" He asked, taking out a book with the title, "Come, come, paradise".

Sakura slammed her head down on the table four times. She folded her hands across her lap politely sitting there with her head tilted downward so her eyes weren't exposed. "Those two _IDIOTS _ran into me on my

_HERE_ and started _HARRASSING_ me." each time she emphasized her voice, her nails would dig into her lap.

"Ah, well, there aren't many cute girls in the village," Kakashi said, turning the page in his book. He made no eye contact with her, just like Sasuke. She sighed loudly. The two bumbling idiots were going to be her partners for QUITE a while. This was going to be a long day.

Kakashi closed his book at the sound of approaching foot steps

"Sorry we're late, Kakashi- Sensei…" a voice spoke. Sakura knew it was Naruto before she had even looked.

"Yeah, the LOSER stalled us," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as usual.

"I'M NOT A LOSER!" Naruto pulled up the right sleeve of his orange outfit as though he were preparing for a fight.

Sakura stood up. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!"

Kakashi now chucked. _Their behavior is going to get them in a lot of disagreements. This group…hmm…a bunch of unique individuals…let's see if they can manage to last with me as their sensei._

Instead of interrupting such a wonderful argument, Kakashi listened to Sakura continuing to call Naruto immature and Sasuke a jerk. After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi stood up and began to walk away. Sakura immediately stopped talking with the two knuckleheads and walked after her new sensei.

"Why are you walking away?" She walked to his right, pressing her two index fingers together.

"Because you three are obviously not ready to be genin," he didn't show compassion in his voice. He was dead serious. He sighed. "You saw on that scroll I sent you that I requested you work together and follow my commands. Doing what you three do on a mission could get a person killed. They say your first impression is your worst, but yours is just awful."

She stopped and stood there, shocked by what he had just said to her. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even noticed Kakashi and Sakura's absences for at least 5 minutes. Sasuke stopped the argument with his wonderful catchphrase, "Loser."

Sakura bowed. "I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't mean to- I'm having a rough first day. I haven't adjusted yet…"

Kakashi scratched his head, placing his book back into his case when Naruto ran up screaming.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME LIKE THAT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, making a somewhat childish stance.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and scratched the back of the right side of his head with the tip of a kunai gingerly. He looked at each of his students and walked away, they each followed him like puppies.

After about five or ten minutes ( none of them had actually counted) they were near the hokage monuments.

"Now…Sakura is new. I want everyone to say something about themselves. Likes, Dislikes, and Dreams…" Kakashi yawned and sat down cross legged. "I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…many things…I dislike…well…not many things…and…my dreams…well…you don't need to know about them." He chuckled. He pointed his finger at Sasuke. It was his turn to talk about himself and Sakura was sure he was going to say he was the avowed rival of Naruto and such.

"My name…is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes are of little importance. Dreaming is not what I do. What I am aiming for will be a reality. I am out to kill a certain man because," he had his fingers in his mouth and he was serious, despite what Sakura had seen earlier, "he destroyed my clan. I _will_ avenge my clan. I will restore my clan…even if it's the last thing I do…"

Sakura blinked twice, somewhat surprised at the boy's sudden change in attitude. _He's kinda…cute…_ She slapped herself across the face. _SASUKE? CUTE? The mordacity! _Without even realizing it, she and the attention of Sasuke, Naruto, AND Kakashi. She giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Uh…Naruto…it's your turn to talk…" Kakashi kept his eyes on Sakura for a few seconds and then looked towards Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and red-bean soup. I don't like it when the Ramen shop is closed and - despite what everyone says- I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" The boy stood up and grinned, throwing his fist into the air. Had anyone else seen this, they might've thought he was crazy, but he just had an ambition. A strong ambition.

Kakashi didn't change his facial expression (Well, you couldn't really tell how he was feeling unless you looked at his eyes because the mask over his mouth and right eye) but in reality he felt somewhat proud of Naruto. He admired his ambition because he was the class clown and he wanted something that was considered serious. _Childhood doesn't tell who you are an adult, I suppose. Naruto is a perfect example._

Next was Sakura. Sakura yawned before she began to speak. "My name…Is Haruno Sakura and _yawn_ I just moved to Konohagakure…I…um…I like…_yawn_ and I dislike _yawn_." How the hell did she get so tired? "I just want to make my parents proud of me." She yawned again.

Apparently, yawning was contagious because Kakashi yawned right afterwards before he began to speak "Tomorrow, we're going to meet here and you will all face a challenge. Your very first challenge. Tomorrow is the day you're going to need every single weapon you have. If you fail you go back to the academy. Dismissed."


End file.
